


Unacceptable

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: It’s Kotone’s birthday and the only people who know is her mother and Hibiki. She doesn’t care about it anymore. Of course, Hibiki would run at her screaming “Happy Birthday” as she’s in a middle of a Pokemon battle with her boyfriend/rival -  Silver.





	Unacceptable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pkmntrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/gifts).



Title: Unacceptable

Category: Pokemon

Pairing: Soulsilvershipping

Rating: T

Summary: It’s Kotone’s birthday and the only people who know is her mother and Hibiki. She doesn’t care about it anymore. Of course, Hibiki would run at her screaming “Happy Birthday” as she’s in a middle of a Pokemon battle with her boyfriend/rival - Silver.

Disclaimer: Hahahahaha. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Pokemon? ….I possibly would still write fanfiction if I did own Pokemon. I don’t own Pokemon. 

~~Story Begins~~

It was just another day to Kotone. Her mother wished her a ‘happy birthday’ and gave her a small present of a new hat and that is about as much as Kotone wanted for her birthday. Her childhood friend, Hibiki, still hasn’t made an appearance yet to wish her a happy birthday. 

That has her slightly on edge. She has bigger things to worry about right now. Her boyfriend and self-proclaimed rival challenged her to a pokemon battle. She didn’t mind it, but it would be nice if he didn’t challenge her EVERY TIME they meet up. 

She’s the Champion. She and her pokemon deserve a holiday from pokemon battles every so often. 

“Crobat, use -” Silver started to say.

“Kotone!” a voice screamed that caused everyone to stop worrying about the battle. Silver and his Crobat just stared in the direction of the voice. Even Kotone’s own Noctowl seemed confused by the scream.

Kotone was the only who wasn’t surprised, but she did groan out in annoyance. She braced herself as she knew her friend would tackle her like a Meowth with a laser light. 

“Happy Birthday!” Hibiki, the owner of the voice that put the pokemon battle to a halt, said as he tacked Kotone. 

“Thanks,” Kotone said with a hint of annoyance. “Hibiki, are you going to let me go soon so I can continue this battle?” She moved her arm to motion to the battle, but it was just a small little flapping motion. 

Hibiki hugged her tighter. “We should do something fun today. Oh! I know, let’s go sightseeing. You can show me all the amazing places you went on your adventure and tell me about it,” Hibiki said.

Silver let out a cough. It caught Hibiki and Kotone’s attention. Hibiki loosened his grip on Kotone but didn’t let go. 

“Oh! Wait! Is this the boyfriend you were telling me about?” Hibiki said. “My little Kotone is growing up!”

“Please get off of me,” Kotone said. 

“Yes,” Silver said. “Get off of my girlfriend before I order my Crobat to go after you.”

“Oh. He’s feisty,” Hibiki said.

“And you are annoying,” Kotone said. Hibiki finally let her go and she started to peek at his bag. “Where are they?”

“You need to spice your birthday up,” Hibiki said as he gave Kotone a box out of his bag. “Seriously, it is your birthday and all you want is Kanto made poffins for your pokemon.”

“I’ll ask for Unova made poffins next year then,” Kotone said. 

“They are expensive! That will break my wallet for two years,” Hibiki said.

“But, they are the best in the world,” Kotone said. “So, are you going to complain?”

Hibiki grumbled under his breath. 

“That’s what I thought,” Kotone said. “Now shoo. I do have a battle to focus on.” She blinked and her view of Hibiki was blocked by a familiar back. “Eh?”

“The battle is postponed,” Silver said. He shoved Hibiki out of his way hard enough for the other male to fall on his butt. He grabbed Kotone’s hand and dragged her away. 

She barely had enough time to call back her Noctowl into its Pokeball as Silver dragged her away. 

“Silver, what are you doing?” Kotone said. She was finally able to get her feet to walk so he was no longer dragging her, but he still hasn’t let her go.

Silver stayed silent. He was preparing to do something he hoped he never would have to do, but for her, he will do it. She deserves it after all that she’s done for him, especially with his birthday last year.

“Silver,” Kotone said as they stood in front of an ATM. “What are you doing?”

“Stay,” Silver said and let her go. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. 

“Silver, you put your wallet back,” Kotone said as she had a feeling what he was going to do. “You are not spoiling me for my birthday. It’s fine. I have had enough happy birthdays to last for a long time.”

“We spent five hours shopping and doing whatever I wanted for my birthday,” Silver said. “You actually showed me that my birthday isn’t a day to regret. A day to actually celebrate.”

“That’s because I am glad that you were born,” Kotone said. “I know it will be a long battle, but I plan on disproving all of the scars and words your father said to you.”

Silver glared at her, but she knew his red hair was covering his red-tinted ears. She giggled and without warning, he knocked her new out off of her head. 

“Hey!” she said. She turned around to pick it up off the floor. She wiped the dust off of the hat before she placed it back on her head. “This is my new hat my mother gave to me today.”

She turned around and Silver had withdrawn money from his account. So much money that she didn’t know where he even got it from.

“It’s money from my account my father had set aside for me. I haven’t touched it, I refused to touch it for my own, but you are an exception,” Silver said. “It isn’t fair that you give me so much and I return so little to you.”

“Silver,” Kotone said gently. It was a rare moment of his.

“It is unacceptable that you don’t care about your own birthday and care so much about mine,” Silver said. He started to glare at her. “I also find it unacceptable that you allowed that other person to hold onto you like that.”

“Hibiki? He’s my childhood friend. He does that all the time,” Kotone said. 

“Unacceptable! Tomorrow, I am going to find him and send my Feraligatr after him,” Silver said with a growl.

Kotone just sweatdropped, but she hoped she didn’t have to worry about her childhood friend condition tomorrow.


End file.
